1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packages for containing a large number of individual container units such as cans or bottles. Combination packages for holding large numbers of individual containers have been used in the past to confine and render transportable in a commercially satisfactory manner the individual containers. Prior package units have suffered from a number of commercial drawbacks. Many previously used container units have been extremely moisture sensitive when formed from paperboard material. Moisture sensitivity increases the likelihood of product identifying label detachment or in extreme cases disintegration of the package during use or transit. In either case, the package is substantially diminished in its commercial usability. Previously, arrays of metal cans, for example carbonated beverage cans or beer cans, have been transported in paperboard boxes which are not only subject to the above mentioned moisture consideration but also mechanically deformation problems. When a number of paperboard boxes containing filled cans are stacked one upon the other, as they are during shipping and store display, the uppermost peripheral rim of the cans on the bottom of the stack of paperboard boxes is forced into contact with the paperboard of the top and bottom panels of the box. After prolonged exposure to the sharp rimmed portions of the can, the paperboard, especially when moist, is subject to unacceptable groove formation which adversely affects the package. A number of approaches have been used previously to store and transport large numbers of individual articles.
2. Description of the Art
In the past, many approaches have been used for the storing and transportation of large numbers of individual articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,898 discloses an egg carrier adapted to have eggs arranged in the usual fillers, the carrier having handles on it by means of which the carrier together with the entire contents can be inserted in or moved from an egg crate in a single operation. The handles are so positioned as to protrude through openings formed in the crate and serve as a means to handle the crate and also as an aid in maintaining the crates in their proper stacked relationship during shipping and handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,342 discloses a package including a single strap handle means with a pair of inwardly extending tabs which engage the top portion of the main body of a package.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,934 discloses a packaging carrier constructed from a one-piece blank of stiff cardboard paper, paperboard or like material, formed with fold and separator lines adapted define compartments for package containment. The blank is folded into individual or multiple carrier units. The individual and multiple carrier units include multiple-ply handle members characterized by high strength and rigidity which also provide hand-gripping means for enabling the entire carrier or any selected subdivision thereof to be manually carried conveniently.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,008 discloses a wrapper-type can carrier having a top and bottom panel with connecting end panels which form a closed package having open sides. The end and bottom panels have a continuous split extending along the length thereof, with a strip of material detachably adhered to the bottom panel for connecting the split portions of the bottom end in the assembled position of the carrier. Also, aligned can retaining flaps are formed in the top and bottom panels with the flaps being reversely folded inwardly of the carrier and adapted for engaging the chime or rim of a can disposed therebetween. One of the aligned can retaining flaps includes a lift tab integrally connected therewith whereby a pulling motion applied to the lift tab causes the connected chimes to engage retaining flaps and the associated panel to lift away from the chime of the can retained between the referred to flaps to facilitate individual release of cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,342 discloses a box structure for carrying six cans which comprises a paperboard rectangular carton with an outstanding handle portion at one edge of the box structure. The box structure disclosed includes the feature of endwise loading of cans into the box structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,776 discloses a can carrying structure wherein cans are carried in a linear array in a package form from a one-piece blank including two subpackages. Each subpackage in the blank forms a generally rectangularly shaped containment structure with a top located handle portion. The packaging includes marginally located cutouts which allow the can chimes to fit therethrough for additional can retention within the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,044 discloses a handled carton of fiberboard or the like having side and end walls with a hinged bottom and top closure flap, a securing flap hinged to one of the walls as an extension thereto to overlap and lie flat against a portion of an adjacent wall. Further included is a carton carrying handle portion formed integrally with and extending outwardly from the extension referred to above to initially lie flat against the extension wall but adapted to be bent outwardly therefrom when in use. The package further includes means for securing the extension portion to the adjacent wall and including a pair of spaced parallel tear lines. The tear lines extend inwardly of the wall from opposed ends of the securing flap to permit a portion of the wall to be ripped open with a jerking motion. Accordingly, the package during use comprises a completely enclosed package with a tear away type handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,933 discloses a beverage case including a rectangular paperboard container having side walls, end walls and closure flaps at top and bottom portions thereof, which are folded down and secured into a closed position by an adhesive strip, staple or like means. Hand holes are located in the end walls at diagonally opposed corner portions of the beverage case with the hand holes being oblong in shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,154 discloses a conventional cardboard carton with an integral handle assembly wherein the handle assembly comprises a bifold cardboard structure with one end affixed to an edge portion of the carton and a second distal portion including an oblong handle grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,544 discloses a composite package for use with a bag-in-box resealable, flexible packaging structure including the inner flexible bag and an outer stiff cardboard package. The cardboard package includes a foldable portion which provides access to the enclosed flexible bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,316 discloses a carton of conventional, total enclosure rectangular shape including a tear away handle on one edge thereof for gripping the carton. Further included is a tear strip which is disposed about three minor sides of the carton which when engaged allows opening of the carton in a clam shell like fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,153 discloses a thermally insulated carrying container for an assembly of beverage containers which is constructed entirely of a thin sheet of plastic foam material. The carrying container includes side flaps which are to be locatable in an open position to facilitate refrigeration and visibility of the beverages contained therein. The side flaps are also movable to a lockable, closed position to maintain the beverage containers in a cold condition for a substantial period of time. A handle means is provided to facilitate carrying of the container. A latching means is further provided between the openable top of the carrying container and the bottom of the carrying container to maintain an enclosure of a carrying container when desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,474 discloses a carton for carrying filled cans and later empty cans including a top, bottom, two sides and two end panels. One of the end panels is comprised of a three-ply laminated hand hold portion with the hand hold portion being flanked by a pair of hand holes in the end wall. The carton top includes a pair of top wall portions overlapping adjacent the center of carton and formed into a two-ply handle for carrying the carton filled with empty cans. The handle includes a pair of tabs one at each side of the handle holdable thereunder, under stress, over a row of cans disposed thereof for holding the cans in friction engagement and against lateral displacement.